High-Risk Sexual Behavior, She Wrote
by wolfgirl2001
Summary: This story centers around where the two Dawson's Creek episodes "High-Risk Behavior" and "Sex, She Wrote" converge. We know that at the end of the former, Pacey and Andie had left the B&B and were walking hand-in-hand towards Pacey's car; yet in the latter, we find out they ended up having sex. So what exactly happened in-between, anyway?
1. Scenario 1- Pacey POV

A/N: Man, do I have a thing for Joshua Jackson. I loved him in Dawson's Creek growing up and I currently love him on The Affair (and I just saw the preview for Season 3, hence my motivation to write something Josh Jackson-related). Since there is no fanfiction about The Affair, I decided to go back to my adolescence instead, back when I used to fantasize about Pacey Witter.

I liked Pacey and Joey (at least in Season 3), but I LOVED Pacey and Andie in Season 2 (before they assassinated her character, that is). So I'm going to try to fill in a specific blank from between two of my favorite Pacey/Andie episodes.

* * *

Scenario #1

Pacey POV:

Pacey let out a shaky exhale as he held his girlfriend's hand on the way to his dad's squad car. He was just so _relieved_. It was calming to be out of that room, to be outside in the fresh air. Back in the B &B, Andie told him she wasn't sure, she wasn't prepared- which was _fine_ \- he hadn't really expected her to be. Sure, he was a red-blooded American male, and of course a part of him had hoped she might be ready, willing, and able to take their relationship to the next level. However, he completely understood Andie's reluctance and respected her initial decision to wait, even if in the moment she kept waffling back and forth. That said, staying in that romantic bedroom and having to deal with all of the sexual tension between them without feeling free to act on it would have been fairly torturous. _Much better to get moving_ , he thought, to be able to kiss Andie good-night standing vertically outside of her parents' house, where she didn't have quite as much power to level him.

But Pacey was far more relieved that he had taken the high road and not succumbed to typical adolescent testosterone surges- especially because he was fairly certain that they could have done it had he downplayed the repercussions and ignored the doubt that Andie was feeling. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he had, though- he just cared about her way too much. He smiled, thinking of how happy he was that he got to tell her so just a few minutes ago; in exactly the way that he wanted, after giving her everything that _she_ wanted. Looking over at Andie, who was gripping his hand tightly and had a slight smile on her lips, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

There were so many thoughts swirling around in Pacey's head that it took him a minute to notice that they had finally reached his dad's police vehicle. He hadn't gotten permission to drive it- he hadn't bothered asking because he knew his dad would have just ridiculed him for failing his driver's test again and outright said no anyway- but it really didn't matter, because his dad was drunk and was currently passed out on the Witter family room couch. If Pacey got back before the morning he knew that his father would never even notice the car (or he) was gone.

He accompanied Andie to the passenger's side of the car, preparing to unlock and open the door for her- it was fitting, after all, to end the evening with a little romantic gesture, given how romantic the entire rest of the evening had been. Maybe it was a little weird to escort his girlfriend into a cop car (perhaps she'd feel like he was arresting her- though that had the potential to be hot, too, he supposed), but Pacey just wanted to take care of Andie like she was always taking care of him- and opening her car door for her was the least he could do, especially to finish a night like this. He was nuts about this girl.

Unfortunately, as he reached into his pocket, he realized immediately that it lacked the weight and characteristic jingle of his dad's keys. In an instant, he knew precisely where they were- Pacey visualized them on the nightstand in their room at the B&B. He had tossed them there in his nervous excitement while he and Andie were making out (they were bulky, and after all, he didn't want them to stab the side of his legs or his nether regions as they lay down on the bed), and in his heightened emotional state, he had simply forgotten to pick them back up again as they were leaving the room.

He sighed out loud. "Andie, I have some bad news."

Andie looked over at him, concerned. "What? What's going on?"

Pacey could tell that her insecurity had taken over, and he quickly set out to reassure her. "Oh, it's nothing that serious- I just- I left my keys in the room. I have to go back there and get them."

Relief washed over Andie's face. "I was worried that it was _actually_ bad news," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She gave him a shy look. It was dark, but it looked like she might have been blushing. "Getting to accompany you back to the room sounds like good news to me," she said after a minute, and while her voice was a little hesitant, it sounded serious, too.

Not wanting her to think that he was putting _any_ pressure on her, Pacey started to backtrack. "You don't have to come back to the room with me. You can-" he was about to say that she could stay here, but looking around, he suddenly decided he didn't like that idea. Because of its location, they were parked a block or so away from the B &B, almost in an alley- and it wasn't particularly well-lit. He didn't want Andie alone out here so late at night, standing next to a vehicle she couldn't actually get into. She was far too precious to him to leave her in such a vulnerable situation. "-wait in the foyer inside the B&B entrance," he eventually finished.

Andie's smile grew wider. "Are you afraid to be alone with me now, Mr. Witter?" she teased him, eyes sparkling.

Pacey coughed. She was astute. Things were going so perfectly right now, and the _last_ thing he wanted to do was to mess it up. Given how much he had managed to screw up most of the other things in his life, he wouldn't put it past himself to manage to blow it with the most amazing girl he'd ever met. Right now she liked him, but even more importantly, she _respected_ him- and he couldn't bear it if that changed. "Maybe a little, Miss McPhee," he replied honestly, any trace of snarkiness absent from his tone.

Andie squeezed his hand, pivoting and pulling him back in the direction from where they had just come. "Well, don't worry. I won't bite," she said, before adding flirtatiously a few moments later, "At least, not at first."

 _Whoa._ Pacey wasn't prepared for that response. It affected him more than he cared to admit. He didn't reply except to give Andie an awkward smile.

They walked back to the B&B silently, a little uncomfortably. ' _What does this_ mean _, exactly?'_ he wanted to ask her the whole time- but he wasn't brave enough to form the words with his lips that he couldn't get out of his mind.

When they reentered the B&B a few minutes later, the owner gave them a cheerful wave in acknowledgement but didn't say anything. Not wanting to take any time away from Andie, Pacey had planned to check out and pay in the morning before school, so thankfully he didn't have to have a weird conversation with the B&B owner just then about being back on their property. He signaled for Andie to wait where she was but she merely shook her head, not letting go of his hand.

Pacey's heart accelerated with every step they took towards the bedroom. Could this mean what he thought it meant? _It shouldn't matter_ , his brain screamed at him, _even if she says she's ready now you know she isn't, or else she wouldn't have freaked out earlier._ Unfortunately, however, he couldn't suppress his excitement at the fact that she was insistent on following him back to the room, _their_ room. Sadly, like most teenage guys, he had already begun to proverbially think with his other head.

 _Thump-thump, thump-thump_. His heart was now drowning out any other sound between his ears as he slowly opened the bedroom door. Looking in, he immediately saw his dad's key ring- it was resting on the far nightstand, exactly as he had predicted. He let go of Andie's hand, expecting her to wait at the doorframe, and then walked around to the other side of the bed, retrieving the keys. _En route_ back to the bedroom entrance, he paused and gazed down into the fire still burning in the fireplace. They hadn't been gone that long, and it was still crackling, hotter now than before, embers smoldering with heat. He glanced back at the doorway.

Andie wasn't standing there anymore.

She was lying on the bed.

His poor heart, already thumping uncontrollably just in being back here with her, now skipped a beat. He felt a little dizzy. "Andie, what are you doing?" he asked her, trying to sound in control. He wasn't.

"Nothing," she replied, innocently and devilishly at the same time.

"Well, are you coming?" he was now near the door and held up the keys, pointing towards the hallway, indicating that they should get going.

Annie grinned. "Not yet. Hopefully I will be soon though." She gave him this _look_ along with her smile.

 _What?!_ He thought to himself. His jaw dropped and he raised his eyebrows, in complete shock. It wasn't what she said, but _how_ she said it- in his mind, there was only one possible interpretation to her little double entendre. Yet he couldn't possibly have heard her right- he couldn't have heard sweet little Andie McPhee make that kind of lewd insinuation. He didn't dare ask her to repeat herself, though- he physically couldn't speak. He just stood there slack-jawed instead.

She spoke up again. "Come here." She slowly, intentionally wagged her finger at him in a come-hither motion.

Pacey gulped, clearing his throat. He had to ask her; they had to _talk_ about this. He finally found enough voice to utter a single word. "Why?"

"You know why." She looked him up and down, eyes heavy-lidded, running her tongue over her bottom lip just a little bit. "I'm ready."

Pacey's heart surged, and his groin ached, and for a second he thought he might even pass out. But he forced himself to calm down, just for a minute. They weren't finished talking. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he asked her good-naturedly, half joking, half deadly serious. He wasn't incredulous at her consent, _per se_ , but at her dirty-talking, take-charge attitude. But he almost kicked himself for even questioning it because it was sexy as hell.

Andie just shrugged. "We're the same girl," she said. "Look, I know I'm usually anxious and high-strung. But right now, Pacey- I just- I just want you."

God, hearing those words come out of her mouth- his reproductive system was threatening to completely overtake his brain, but he grasped on to the last bit of his cerebrum capable of rational, non-sexual thought. "Andie, you weren't ready just a few minutes ago. What changed?"

Andie shrugged again, giving him a little smile. "You left your keys on the nightstand."

Pacey rolled his eyes. For God's sake, he didn't want _that_ to be the reason that she was lying on this bed, offering herself to him- that this was all his fault. But thankfully, Andie interrupted his growing self-hatred before it could grow any bigger.

"No, look, Pacey. Listen- let me explain. I'll be honest. The bottom line is- with anyone else I _don't_ think I'd be ready. But with _you-_ " she broke off, emotion straining her voice. "You've just been so romantic and sensitive and- and just so _understanding_ about everything all evening. And then when we were walking to the car, it occurred to me that I was really- I don't know, _disappointed-_ that we were walking away from this opportunity. Disappointed that I wasn't going to get to be with you. The degree of my disappointment surprised me, Pacey. And then- even after us deciding not to- and deciding to end the night early- when we got to your dad's car, I saw that you were still about to open the car door for me. That really- touched me. I mean, you had to at least be feeling a little bit frustrated that we didn't go further, especially because I kept teasing you by changing my mind, but you completely put aside any feelings you had for the sake of mine. You showed so much respect for me in that moment that I just had this epiphany; I realized that I know you well enough now to know that you would _always_ respect me regardless of _when_ we had sex, whether it was tonight or two weeks from now or even in a year. And you see, it was in that exact instant that I realized- I just _knew_ \- that I wanted it to be with you. And then, a minute later when you said you left your keys back in the room, it was- it just felt like fate, you know? Like the world had conspired to put us back here. Like somebody was trying to reassure me that because you were the right person, _anytime_ I wanted to do it with you would be fine and that it would all work out. And when I thought about it, I realized that I was actually _really_ _excited_ at the prospect of coming back here with you- at being with you. _Especially_ because even when I said I wanted to come back to the bedroom with you, you obviously weren't expecting me to change my mind."

 _Wow_. Pacey was so glad- _so glad_ \- that she had elaborated. He said the only thing he could think to say. "Wow."

"So- in short, what changed is that you left your keys on the nightstand."

As much as Pacey wanted to jump her right then and there, he first needed to make sure that she was absolutely sure. He needed to restrain himself- at least until he knew. He closed his eyes. "Well, you're right about one thing at least- I'll respect you no matter _what_ , and no matter _when_ we become physically intimate. That's a given. I just- I don't want you to have any regrets about us, Andie."

"I know," she replied, smiling. Her eyes seemed to light up. "The thing is, I think I'll regret it more if we _don't_ do it. I mean, it's been such an amazing evening, and you're such an amazing guy. I want to end the night with an amazing experience- one that I can share with you….," she trailed off, a little uncertain. "I mean- if you still want to-" she hesitated.

Pacey was once again desperate to reassure his girlfriend- I mean, she wasn't seriously questioning how much he wanted her, was she? He quickly put the keys in his pocket and lay down on the bed facing her. He began gently running his fingers through her silky hair, placing his other hand on her jaw line, pulling on it just slightly until he could look into her eyes. They were beautiful but still just a little frightened. He finally spoke again. "Of _course_ , I want you Andie," he murmured, his lips close to her ear. "A _lot_. A _lot_ , a lot. But only if you're _100% sure_ you want it- and me- too."

Andie nodded, relieved, happy. "I'm sure, Pacey. I promise."

Pacey didn't hold back now- he kissed her with everything he had. With all of the love and all of the respect and all of the passion and all of the sexual energy that had been between them all night, while his arms encircled her and he pulled her close to him. Andie kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him too, moving her hands all over his body.

After a moment, one of Andie's hands wandered to his hip, and then slipped inside his pants pocket, pulling out the large ring of car keys. She set them on the bedside table, smiling, momentarily breaking their kiss. "You might as well get comfortable," she whispered, "because we're not going anywhere for a while."


	2. Scenario 1- Andie POV

A/N: While this was originally going to be a one-shot, it's not anymore, for two reasons- first, because I couldn't stop thinking about it after I posted it and decided I wanted to post Andie's POV as well (I refrained from doing so initially because I thought it would be too repetitive, but I've since changed my mind). Second- I noticed something when rewatching the episode on YouTube- in the very final moments, right as the light is dimming, Pacey does actually open the car door for Andie (the previous clip I watched must have cut off just a second or two earlier, where I didn't see this). In light of viewing this, I am likely going to explore another scenario entirely in future chapters. Stay tuned!

* * *

Scenario #1

Andie POV:

Andie thought she heard Pacey sigh. Normally, this would be cause for her to look over and stare at him, but this time even Pacey's incredibly sexy mouth couldn't pull Andie from her trance. It was typical- she had tunnel-vision. She just couldn't stop replaying the evening in her mind and overanalyzing what had happened between them.

On one hand- it was probably for the best that she and Pacey didn't do it. After all, she wasn't lying to him when she said that there was so much going on that she couldn't even begin to tell him- like the fact that she had just popped two 20 mg capsules of Xanax within the last twenty-four hours. Not to mention she also already had an appointment with a new psychiatrist lined up for the next week. Yeah, maybe it wasn't the best idea for her to become physically intimate with someone for the first time- and to experience the heightened emotions that surely accompanied it- when she was already feeling highs and lows as much as she was. Better to play it safe and wait.

On the other hand- if Andie was going to be honest about it, walking away from the B&B the way that they were right now was actually really disappointing. Going into this date Andie would never have expected to feel sad to still be a virgin at the end of the night. And it wasn't because Pacey had given her every other detail of her fantasy evening (both their dinner and the B&B were even nicer than she could have imagined) and then had withheld the ultimate intimate finale. It was the fact that Pacey had made her dreams come true without even expecting anything in return- it was just the kind of boyfriend he was, and his pure selflessness only made her want him all the more. And my God, the things he _said_ to her- about how much she did for him by being in his life, how lucky he was, how important this was to him, how he wanted a real relationship, how he'd be there- Andie didn't doubt for a second the sincerity of his words, either. It made Andie pause to wonder if it was possible to regret _not_ doing it with such an incredible guy at the end of such an incredible date. I mean, people usually regretted the things that they _didn't_ do more than the things that they did, right?

Regardless, the decision seemed to be out of her hands at this point. Pacey had made the choice to drive her home. _There's no going back now_ , she thought, a little bitterly.

They came up to Pacey's dad's squad car (Andie still couldn't look at it and picture Pacey driving it around without stifling a bit of a giggle), and she veered to the right, towards the passenger's seat. It only took her a second for her to realize that Pacey had followed her to her side of the car, and that he was currently digging into his pocket, preparing to pull out his dad's keys and unlock her car door for her.

There was something about seeing Pacey in that moment that made Andie's eyes well up with tears.

Andie couldn't really explain it at first, but she knew that her reaction had a lot to do with how amazing Pacey was still being to her, even after all of her indecisiveness. She had been the very definition of wishy-washy when it came to sex all evening- first saying she wasn't ready, then letting his sweet-talking convince her otherwise, then realizing he was right when he stopped things, then simultaneously feeling conflicted enough that she couldn't help but tell him that his actions made her want him (again). Seriously, the mixed messages that she was sending were enough to confuse and sexually frustrate any normal teenage guy out there. But then again, Pacey was no normal teenage guy- at least not to her. He was _really_ special.

As tears continued to accumulate under her lids and blur her vision, suddenly, the light bulb above her head brightened as Andie finally deciphered her reaction in what she could only describe as a moment of clarity. She realized just then while watching Pacey fumble for his keys, treating her like royalty after everything that she had put him through- that without a single, solitary doubt, she wanted to lose her virginity to Pacey Witter. Sure, the _want_ part had been there all evening, but in that moment the _doubt_ part simply vaporized into thin air. If he could be so respectful of her _now_ , after giving her everything and her teasing him in return with her 'I want to's and 'we can't's all evening, then she knew that he would _always_ respect her, no matter what they did or when they did it. This newfound revelation simply made all of her hesitation about doing the deed melt away. _If only we were still back there_ , she thought.

Andie wondered what was taking Pacey so long to open her car door. As sweet as his effort was, she had been patiently waiting for nearly half a minute now. When she looked more closely at Pacey's face, she had her answer- he seemed troubled. Andie tried not to panic, but it was fairly well ingrained in her personality, so her heart started palpitating anyway.

Pacey let out a sigh. "Andie, I have some bad news."

Oh, _no_ , Andie instantly thought. Could she have been wrong? Could he actually dump her over this? She spoke up before she let her imagination run away with her completely. "What? What's going on?"

Pacey replied quickly. "Oh, it's nothing that serious- I just- I left my keys in the room. I have to go back there and get them."

 _Oh_ , she thought. _Oh_. It was amazing how much Andie's emotions could fluctuate in such a short time-span. For a second there she was terrified that Pacey was upset or angry with her, that he wanted to have some sort of serious 'talk' with her before letting her into the car. But hearing _this_ \- they were going to the room again after all- made Andie realize something equally as Earth-shattering.

 _It's not too late._

And the second she realized that, Andie just _knew_ that tonight had to be the night. It was meant to be. Right when she realized she was sure of what she wanted, they were going to get another chance! Well, she definitely wasn't going to waste their opportunity this time. Not tonight, not after getting everything else in her fantasy evening. And _especially_ not with Pacey. For once, she couldn't be more secure in her decision.

"I was worried that it was _actually_ bad news," she replied, both relieved and now unbelievably _excited_. She started letting her imagination run away with her again, but this time in a _very_ good way. "Getting to accompany you back to the room sounds like good news to me," she added, trying her best to be seductive.

"You don't have to come back to the room with me. You can-" he glanced around for a minute, checking out their surroundings, "-wait in the foyer inside the B&B entrance," he eventually finished. Apparently he didn't really like what he saw in terms of leaving her alone where they were.

He said that to ease her mind, Andie knew- it was obvious that Pacey didn't leave his keys on purpose, and he clearly wasn't expecting anything. Like it had several other times tonight, his hesitation only made him sexier, made Andie want him more. She smiled. "Are you afraid to be alone with me now, Mr. Witter?"

Pacey coughed. "Maybe a little, Miss McPhee," he replied. He looked so _vulnerable_ \- and Andie had to admit that she _loved_ seeing that look on him. It made her feel powerful, important. And turned-on as hell.

Andie decided to actually _act_ on her decision this time- she turned them around so that they could walk back to the B &B together. "Well, don't worry. I won't bite," she said. Giggling to herself, she added a very un-Andie-like line, but one that she hoped would get Pacey to pay attention. "At least, not at first."

Pacey's returning expression was priceless. His eyes widened and he gave her a nervous smile but looked far too shocked to speak.

They walked back to the B&B, hand-in-hand. Andie couldn't believe how eager she was to get back to that room. Or how _confident_ she was that this was what she wanted- that _Pacey_ was _who_ she wanted. Her heart felt like it was about to burst from the glorious anticipation.

When they reentered the B&B a few minutes later, the owner gave them a cheerful wave in acknowledgement but didn't say anything. Pacey signaled for Andie to wait where she was, but she wouldn't have it- she wasn't missing her chance to join him back in that bedroom for anything. She adamantly shook her head, gripping his hand more tightly than ever.

They headed back down the hallway, Pacey leading the way, still holding her hand, and Andie using the opportunity to check out his butt as she trailed behind him.

When they unlocked the bedroom door, Pacey let go of her hand and started over to the far side of the bed, where the infamous keys sat on the nightstand. He walked briskly, and Andie knew that she had to act quickly, let him know somehow that she didn't accompany him back there just to be with him while he snagged the keys he had left behind. She didn't have the courage quite yet to say exactly what she was thinking, but it didn't take her long to realize that she could buy herself some extra time without saying a word. As Pacey took a second to stare into the fire, back turned to her, Andie stealthily slid onto the bed, making herself as comfortable as her pounding heart would allow.

The way that Pacey looked at her when he turned around made her whole trip back to the B&B worth it.

"Andie, what are you doing?" he asked her, staring at her, voice cracking slightly, while simultaneously shuffling towards the entrance to their room, clearly unnerved.

"Nothing," she replied, her tone singsong at the end. Such a small word, so many different ways to read into it. Andie hoped that Pacey would interpret it as an invitation to make _something_ happen.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked, her, a bit nervously. He was now near the door and held up the keys, pointing towards the hallway.

 _Hmmm,_ Andie thought. Being subtle just wasn't going to work with Pacey tonight- he was far too respectful of her. She decided that she needed to stop dropping hints and just tell him what she wanted. And his innocent-enough sounding question was the perfect segue- because when he asked it, for a split second, Andie couldn't help but think of something much, _much_ filthier than he had intended. She decided to just come out and say it. With a smile. "Not yet. Hopefully I will be soon though."

Pacey's jaw dropped so low that it practically hit the floor. He raised his eyebrows, dumbfounded, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

Wow, and for Andie to see how much those few little words affected him- it _really_ affected her. Suddenly, she just couldn't wait anymore. This whole evening had been the sweetest foreplay- but she was ready- no, _more_ than ready- for more. Andie curled her finger backward in a come-hither motion. Suddenly, Pacey felt _way_ too far away. "Come here," she told him.

Pacey hesitated. "Why?"

Andie got it, or at least she hoped she did. Pacey probably understood what she wanted, but he needed to hear her say it anyway. "You know why," she said simply. As Andie looked at him, she couldn't help but think of all of the things that she wanted to do to him, of all of the things she wanted _him_ to do to _her_. "I'm ready." That was all the explanation she needed, in her opinion.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Pacey made an attempt at a joke, though Andie could see his underlying seriousness.

Andie shrugged. "We're the same girl," she said. "Look, I know I'm usually anxious and high-strung. But right now, Pacey- I just- I just want you." She didn't want to leave _any_ room for interpretation.

She could see Pacey's eyes light up at her words, but he didn't otherwise change expression; he seemed to stay even-keel as he responded. "Andie, you weren't ready just a few minutes ago. What changed?"

Andie shrugged again. It was serendipitous, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She smiled as she started to explain. "You left your keys on the nightstand."

Pacey rolled his eyes, and Andie suddenly knew that her little explanation just wasn't sufficient. She had to tell him everything. Her whole thought process- from the beginning of this evening until right this second. So she did, she explained it all- at once. She kept her eyes fixed on Pacey's face, and marveled in how it transformed as she spoke, from a little angry- to awed- to lustful- to shocked- back to hesitant.

After her rambling monologue, Pacey mouthed merely a single word in response. "Wow."

"So- in short, what changed is that you left your keys on the nightstand," she confirmed. She would give anything to know exactly what he was thinking.

Pacey closed his eyes. "Well, you're right about one thing at least- I'll respect you no matter _what_ , and no matter _when_ we become physically intimate. That's a given. I just- I don't want you to have any regrets about us, Andie."

Of course, he was thinking about her happiness. Typical Pacey. "I know," she replied, smiling. She knew now exactly what her regrets about this evening would be, how much bigger they would be if they _didn't_ take advantage of this moment. So she told him so, adding, "I want to end the night with an amazing experience- one that I can share with you…I mean- if you still want to-" she faltered. Was it possible that Pacey _wouldn't_ want to even after everything she said? That all of her words just now wouldn't change the hesitation that he felt when he had stopped their making out several minutes ago?

Pacey seemed to sense her vulnerability. He put his keys in his pocket, lying down on the bed, running his fingers through her hair, putting his other hand on her jaw. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with desire. When he spoke a moment later, his voice was tender, but _passionate_. "Of _course_ , I want you Andie," he murmured. His breath tickled her ear. "A _lot_. A _lot_ , a lot. But only if you're _100% sure_ you want it- and me- too."

Andie nodded. In that moment, she'd never been so certain of anything in her entire life. "I'm sure, Pacey. I promise."

Pacey kissed her. In that kiss, he told her more with his lips than anything that he could have possibly said- that he would hold back, if she wanted him to, but that he didn't _want_ to. Well, Andie didn't want him to, either- she kissed him back enthusiastically, and the intensity of their kiss skyrocketed as they grabbed each other and pulled each other close. Warm, fumbling hands explored excited, receptive bodies.

As they kissed, bodies flush against one another; Andie could feel more than one rigid jabbing of something against her pelvis. One was- well, _very_ welcomed- but the other- Pacey's keys were poking against the side of her hip. _Well, they have to go_ , Andie thought. She reached for them, fishing the large key ring out of his pocket. She set them on the bedside table, back where they were, back where they _belonged_ , at least for the next few hours. "You might as well get comfortable," she whispered, "because we're not going anywhere for a while."


	3. Scenario 2- Pacey POV

A/N: I used my first chapter as a template, so there is quite a bit of overlap between the first scenario and this one, both in the beginning and in the middle. It is going somewhere different, though, I promise :) Also- I should note that rewatching footage from this episode also made me realize it was Pacey's family's car and not his dad's cop car that he was using for their date- so I corrected that for this scenario, but couldn't be bothered to change my previous chapters. Oh, well.

* * *

Scenario #2 (Pacey POV):

Pacey let out a shaky exhale as he held his girlfriend's hand on the way to his dad's car. He was just so _relieved_. It was calming to be out of that room, to be outside in the fresh air. Back in the B &B, Andie told him she wasn't sure, she wasn't prepared- which was _fine_ \- he hadn't really expected her to be. Sure, he was a red-blooded American male, and of course a part of him had hoped she might be ready, willing, and able to take their relationship to the next level. However, he completely understood Andie's reluctance and respected her initial decision to wait, even if in the moment she kept waffling back and forth. That said, staying in that romantic bedroom and having to deal with all of the sexual tension between them without feeling free to act on it would have been fairly torturous. _Much better to get moving_ , he thought, to be able to kiss Andie good-night standing vertically outside of her parents' house, where she didn't have quite as much power to level him.

But Pacey was far more relieved that he had taken the high road and not succumbed to typical adolescent testosterone surges- especially because he was fairly certain that they could have done it had he downplayed the repercussions and ignored the doubt that Andie was feeling. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he had, though- he just cared about her way too much. He smiled, thinking of how happy he was that he got to tell her so just a few minutes ago; in exactly the way that he wanted, after giving her everything that _she_ wanted. Looking over at Andie, who was gripping his hand tightly and had a slight smile on her lips, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

There were so many thoughts swirling around in Pacey's head that it took him a minute to notice that they had finally reached his dad's vehicle. He hadn't gotten permission to drive it- he hadn't bothered asking because he knew his dad would have just ridiculed him for failing his driver's test again and outright said no anyway- but it really didn't matter, because his dad was drunk and was currently passed out on the Witter family room couch. If Pacey got back before the morning he knew that his father would never even notice the car (or he) was gone.

He accompanied Andie to the passenger's side of the car, unlocking and opening the door for her- it was the least that he could do. She got in, and Pacey smiled, daydreaming a bit about their night, as he leisurely retreated back to the driver's side. When he reached for the key hole, Pacey grinned wider when he saw that Andie was already stretched out across the gearshift, reaching over to unlock and open _his_ door for _him_ in return. Damn, he really _was_ lucky.

Pacey got in, putting the keys in the ignition instead, preparing to start the car and drive the two of them away. Yet, for some reason, he hesitated to turn the key, letting his hand fall to his thigh instead. Perhaps because a part of him didn't want the night to end? While he figured that _not_ staying at the B &B would be the most likely outcome of their date, he still felt that the night lacked the right kind of closure. He'd already _said_ pretty much everything he had intended to say to Andie, so there wasn't anything left unspoken, at least not on his side. But perhaps he could _do_ something else for her, make another little gesture. He'd have to figure it out soon, though, before they got back to Andie's place.

But when Pacey reached his hand up to start the ignition, Andie's hand closed over his.

"I don't want it to end, either," she whispered, before pulling her hand away.

It was as though she had read his mind. Pacey coughed, downplaying the disappointment he felt for their cutting the night a bit short. "It's no big deal, McPhee," he said. It really wasn't. It had been such a wonderful, romantic evening- even without the sex. And he knew that when he and Andie finally _did_ decide to go all the way, that it would be even hotter if they were both _really_ ready for it.

Really, it was just that he didn't want to go home- he wanted to stay here with her instead. With Andie, it was easy to forget about everything awful that was going on under his roof, the lousy stuff that tended to occupy his mind whenever he was trapped at his house. With Andie, he could be somebody different, somebody _besides_ the loser black sheep of his family- he could be the boyfriend, the _caring_ boyfriend, to someone who cared about him just as much. Ultimately, Pacey just didn't want that feeling to stop- and he would rather spend time with Andie than with anyone else in the world.

Well, maybe their night _didn't_ have to end. The problem was that he just wasn't sure what else they could do. How could he top what they'd already done that evening, without putting any additional pressure on Andie for something physical? Or driving himself crazy? Pacey wasn't sure.

He spoke up with the best thing he could think of in the moment. "Well, we could still drive around or something if you want." He purposely didn't suggest a destination- going somewhere wasn't the point. Driving would keep Pacey properly distracted. He'd have to keep his hands on the wheel and at least somewhat concentrate on the road, which would limit how much he could let his hormones take over. Plus, it would be quiet; they could talk- if he could think of something to say. In the last few minutes, they'd had more than one uncomfortable silence.

In fact, there was one now. Andie hadn't responded. Pacey looked back over at her, waiting for her answer. Andie just shook her head.

A little stung, Pacey didn't know what else to say now that Andie had vetoed his only suggestion. Finally, he decided to just come out and ask her. "Well, is there anything else you want to do?"

Andie nodded, starting to blush. "Yes," she whispered. She looked down, not meeting his eye.

Pacey probed further, reacting without taking the time to really think about it. He would do anything for this girl. He responded, "Well, what is it? We can do whatever you want, Andie."

Her voice dropped even more, if that was possible. "Are you sure about that?" her cheeks were beet-red and her voice was barely audible, her wide eyes seemingly darting everywhere but towards him.

Pacey could have kicked himself for agreeing to her request before actually finding out what it was, for not recognizing her intent earlier. Suddenly he knew _exactly_ what Andie was hinting at. Though he pretended he didn't. He had gotten pretty good at playing dumb over the years. "Sure about what?" he asked, innocently. He wasn't sure whether or not he was prepared for Andie's answer.

Andie looked straight at him for a second before glancing away again. "That we can do what I want," she said simply.

Pacey gulped. He wasn't sure if there was a right answer to this one. On one hand, he couldn't just forget everything that they had talked about in the B&B a mere few minutes ago- but on the other, seeing the way she looked at him just then- _damn_ , he wanted her. "What _do_ you want?" he whispered before he could think better of it, cursing himself for his response, for being so impulsive and selfish and making her say it out loud. It was just- he was feeling a little vulnerable, and in that moment he really needed to hear it.

Andie obliged him, fidgeting and obviously nervous but managing to make eye contact again. "I want you."

God, hearing those words come out of her mouth- his reproductive system was threatening to completely overtake his brain, but he grasped on to the last bit of his cerebrum capable of rational, non-sexual thought. "Andie, you said you only 'might be' ready just a few minutes ago. What changed?"

Andie shrugged again, giving him a little smile. "You opened the car door for me."

Pacey rolled his eyes. For God's sake, he didn't want _that_ to be the reason that she was doing this, offering herself to him- that this was all his fault. But thankfully, Andie interrupted his growing self-hatred before it could grow any bigger.

"No, look, Pacey. Listen- let me explain. I'll be honest. The bottom line is- with anyone else I _don't_ think I'd be ready. But with _you-_ " she broke off, emotion straining her voice. "You've just been so romantic and sensitive and- and just so _understanding_ about everything all evening. And then when we were walking to the car, it occurred to me that I was really- I don't know, _disappointed-_ that we were walking away from this opportunity. Disappointed that I wasn't going to get to be with you. The degree of my disappointment surprised me, Pacey. And then- even after us deciding not to- and deciding to end the night early- when we got here, I saw that you still opened the car door for me. That really- touched me. I mean, you had to at least be feeling a little bit frustrated that we didn't go further, especially because I kept teasing you by changing my mind, but you completely put aside any feelings you had for the sake of mine. You showed so much respect for me in that moment that I just had this epiphany; I realized that I know you well enough now to know that you would _always_ respect me regardless of _when_ we had sex, whether it was tonight or two weeks from now or even in a year. And you see, it was in that exact instant that I realized- I just _knew_ \- that I wanted it to be with you. And that I didn't want to wait anymore. So here we are."

 _Wow_. Pacey was so glad- _so glad_ \- that she had elaborated. He said the only thing he could think to say. "Wow."

"So- in short, what changed is that you opened the car door for me."

As much as Pacey wanted to jump her right then and there, he first needed to make sure that she was absolutely sure. He needed to restrain himself- at least until he knew. He closed his eyes. "Well, you're right about one thing at least- I'll respect you no matter _what_ , and no matter _when_ we become physically intimate. That's a given. I just- I don't want you to have any regrets about us, Andie."

"I know," she replied, smiling. Her eyes seemed to light up. "The thing is, I think I'll regret it more if we _don't_ do it. I mean, it's been such an amazing evening, and you're such an amazing guy. I want to end the night with an amazing experience- one that I can share with you….," she trailed off, a little uncertain. "I mean- if you still want to-" she hesitated.

Pacey was once again desperate to reassure his girlfriend- I mean, she wasn't seriously questioning how much he wanted her, was she? He leaned into Andie, began gently running his fingers through her silky hair, placing his other hand on her jaw line, pulling on it just slightly until he could look into her eyes. They were beautiful but still just a little frightened. He finally spoke again. "Of _course_ , I want you, Andie," he murmured, his lips close to her ear. "A _lot_. A _lot_ , a lot. But only if you're _100% sure_ you want it- and me- too."

Andie nodded, relieved, happy. "I'm sure, Pacey. I promise."

Pacey hesitated, cursing himself yet again. He was originally going to wait to check out of the B&B until the morning regardless of what happened tonight- but a few minutes ago, he had decided against it. He wanted Andie to know he wasn't keeping the room "in reserve" hoping that she would change her mind- sex really wasn't why he had gotten the room in the first place, and before they left the B&B he felt it was important that Andie knew that. But he was severely regretting that decision now- that room was Andie's vision of where she wanted her first time to be, and more than anything, he wanted to indulge her fantasies, make them come true.

Pacey's mind started going a mile a minute. Perhaps he could go back to the B&B and beg the owner to let them stay. After all, check-out wasn't until 11 a.m., which was half a day away- and he had already paid in full. On the other hand, the humiliation he would feel in asking for the room again- he was embarrassed just thinking about it. He would endure it though, for Andie, to give her the room where she wanted to be with someone for the first time.

Far worse than feeling embarrassment, though, Pacey didn't want to feel _doubt_ \- because, after all, why would they need the room again _now_ , only a few minutes after returning the keys? Wouldn't that just be dismissive of any of the hesitations that they were feeling before?

Pacey's thoughts were interrupted by Andie's hand on his thigh and her lips on his neck as she leaned in and began kissing it. Both were so warm and soft. _Holy shit…_

"Pacey," she whispered. "I meant now."

"Here?" he croaked.

Andie shrugged, nonchalant. She looked adorable, much like when she said "okay" when he asked her out on their first date.

"But this is a skanky late-model American car," he protested, but weakly. Actually, he wasn't really protesting at all- not if she was sure. Pacey just felt the impulse to revisit their conversation from earlier today, verify that she really was 100% certain as she had just claimed.

"But it's not a drunk, fleeting moment," she replied instantly, smiling at the reference. "And it's with you."


End file.
